1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known motor vehicle batteries are used as energy stores or traction batteries in hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles. These known motor vehicle batteries typically have a plurality of battery modules, with each battery module having a plurality of battery cells. The battery cells of each battery module are bounded by first walls at opposite longitudinal ends of the respective battery module and by second walls at opposite longitudinal sides of the respective battery module. The bottom end of each battery cell of each battery module typically bear against a cooling plate, with electrical connection poles of the battery cells being formed on top ends of the battery cells. A coolant preferably flows through the cooling plate.
The battery modules of motor vehicle batteries of this kind desireably have as many battery cells as possible. However, mechanical robustness and cooling become more problematic when a greater the number of battery cells are combined in a battery module. The prior art has no motor vehicle batteries that can provide a large number of battery cells with both a sufficiently high mechanical robustness for the battery modules and with good cooling for the individual battery cells.